WastelandRealisation
by DeanG642
Summary: This is a sequel to my Fanfic Wasteland-An Old Friend. This follows the story of John Redmond, and his life in the Wasteland.


This is a sequel to my Fanfic Wasteland-An Old Friend. I would advise reading that first.

I woke at six in the morning. It was the greatest sleep I had ever had. I was sleeping in a real bed. with real sheets. And I didnt wake up surrounded by some sort of mutated animal. It was incredible.

I walked down the stairs, rubbing my eyes from the tiredness. I stared at all the Ghouls working around me. I approached Roy. "How did you sleep?" He asked. "Better than ever. I was thinking of making my way back to Megaton to see Chris. I need someone to join me, because Im taking a shortcut through the yao guai caves, and I need to check out the nuka cola plant. Is there anyone here that can help?" Roy shook his head. I thanked him for everything, and left.

I made my way towards the caves, but stopped about halfway. I had no one with me. So I wouldnt be able to get through the caves, or even check out the Nuka-Cola plant on my own. I took the long way towads Megaton. I passed a camp of raiders, a Super Mutant base, a pack of Deathclaws and many other enemies. I was careful so they did not see me, and took it slowly. Within three days, I was at Megaton.

I walked up towards the house I owned in Megaton. It was nowhere near as comfy or good as the one I owned in Tenpenny Tower, but it sufficed. I had let Chris stay in the house when I was gone, as I didn't like him staying with the untrustworthy locals. Chris had been my best friend since I was a kid. He was raised in a Vault until he was sixteen, and then escaped. He escaped the day his father did, and now the members of his Vault want him dead. He made his way here, and met me. He was great with electronics. He helped me defuse the bomb, and in return, Lucas Simms gave us both seperate houses. Unfortunately, two weeks later, his house "mysteriously" burnt down. I discovered it was the work of the town preacher, but didn't want to say anything to anyone, in case I started an arguement.

Chris was happy to see me. I told him about what I had gotten up to, and about getting the house in Tenpenny Tower. "Wait" he said. "Your hinting at something arent you?" "Of course" I said. I wanted him to take the house I had in Tenpenny Tower, because he would be safe there, and it had everything he needed. But then I realised how biggoted he was, and dropped the subject. He hated Ghouls. I would have given him my Megaton House, but Megaton was close to many major areas. Areas which I needed to get to quickly.

Chris explained to me he had found some things out about his dad from locals around town. When Chris found out his dad had escaped the vault, he escaped himself. And had been searching for his dad ever since. "His name was James, and he always wore a suit. Thats all I got from the locals" Chris said. James? SUIT! It all suddenly became clear. "Chris. I know where your father is."

Two days later, Chris left for Tenpenny Tower. I knew he'd be okay. I gave him some weapons. I tidied the place up, gave him food and water, and told him I'd see him in a couple of days. I needed to go back to the tower later anyway.

"What do you want"? Jericho asked when I entered Moriartys Saloon. Nova gave me a wink and went behind the bar. Gob, a ghoul, nodded at me. "I need help" I said. "I need to check out the Nuka Cola plant. There are reports of a special species of Mirelurk living there, and thats where I can ge the shipping manifests for Nuka Cola Quantum". I collected Nuka Cola Quantum, as it was worth a-lot of money, and I knew someone that would happily buy it off me.

Jericho was what I would call a bad ass. He thought everyone owed everyone everything. He wanted me to pay him 1000 bottlecaps just for that 3 days of work. I just laughed at him.

I made my way to the subway outside the Super Duper Mart. I put on the ghoul mask and made my way down. When I reached the bottom I got goosebumps. It didn't smell dark or damp like any normal subway. There were no ghouls. But there were ghoul bodies. I crouched down and moved carefully along the path until I heard talking. I jumped behind a bin. After a moment, I peeked out.

Raiders. At least sixty. A huge camp. They were probably a different tribe, banned from a main group. There were many Raider outcasts in the wasteland, and they were much more dangerous than normal Raiders, because they had nothing to lose. This was the only way to Underworld, so I had no choice but go through. I took off the mask and walked striaght into the group. No one noticed as I walked towards the escalator and down. Within minutes I was away from them. I laughed to myself wondering why none of them realised I wasnt a raider.

I walked around a dark corner. "I see him, the one who was in our camp". I crouched down. A bright light shone in my face. The last thing I saw was a plank of wood coming towards my face. Everything went black.

I woke up in a crude cage. The bars were rusty, and the base and frame of the cage was made from rotting wood. These raiders underestimated me. I could easily bend the bars, or break open he back of the cage. A lone raider walked out of the shadows. "Oi, you there". I looked up. The raider was wearing leather pants, a leather belt, a leather jacket, and spiked shoulder pads. One thing stood out about him. He had a large scar down the left side of his face. "The master wants to see you now!". He opened the cage and stuck a gun in my ribs.

He led me down a complex maze of tunnels which seemed to go on forever. We came to a large opening which lead off to many other rooms. He dragged me into a small room to the left. Inside was a tall man, holding what looked like a Gauss Rifle. I stared with my mouth open. There was no way he could have that gun. It was from the Anchorage Simulation Armory, which was occupied by Brotherhood outcasts. He laughed at me. "You like? Its not the real thing though. The real thing is gone. I went with a group of my men to take that place over, and 'alf of 'em were dead. I thought it would 'ave been Mutants, but it wasn't. They had killed eachother. One of the ones that werent dead told me that someone else had already been there. That someone had finished the Anchorage Simulation, and then some outcasts attacked him. He killed the ones that attacked and left. The man who took those weapons was looking for his father. A man named James. Said 'e 'ad come all the way from Tenpenny Tower". Chris! Chris could fight, and was amazing at fighting, but I didnt expect him to reach the Anchorage Sim let alone actually complete it. I was amazed. "What do you want me to do?" I asked. "I dont want you to do anything. Youve helped me before. You saved my wife and child from Deathclaws some years ago. You kept my family safe, and I wanted to do something in return." I smiled at him. "Thanks" I said. "But next time, not so rough".

I knew Chris wouldn't be still at the Anchorage Sim, so I had to think. There were three places he could check now: Vault 87, a super mutant base, Oasis, the only remaining green place left, and the Deathclaw sanctuary, a place that even the bravest attempt to avoid. I knew he had better equipment now, so he might actually attempt to go to the Deathclaw Sanctuary.

There was no way I could go to any of those places. I needed to put him out of my mind for now. If he had that equipment, he would be fine. I hope.


End file.
